The Virus
by HallowsEve
Summary: After a virus outbreak a secret about Sheldon comes to light changing everything the group of apartment 4A knows. [Eventual Shenny, A/U, Zombie Apocalypse]


A/N: Way too many Resident Evil marathons inspired this fic. Sheldon & Amy will be OOC in this, but mostly because their persona as we know them are fake. This story was originally intended to be multiple chapters, but the chapters ended up being a lot shorter than I originally planned so it's being lumped into one long story. The line breaks indicate a break in chapter. The "...oooOOOooo..." indicate a scene change within a chapter.

I do not own TBBT or its characters. Apreel though, that chick is all me.

_Italics represent internal thoughts of the characters._

Rated T due to strong language.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm**

Penny paced anxiously between the hallway and Sheldon's desk, chewing her nails to the point of drawing blood. It has been 12 hours since Sheldon disappeared. One minute the group was walking out of Stewart's comic book store arguing about dinner on this Anything Can Happen Thursday and the next Sheldon was walking away from the group with a tall, black haired woman dressed in all black. He didn't say a word, it was Apreel that spoke "No one follow."

What happened to her blue eyed beautiful minded genius? Was he okay? Who the hell was that bitch who took him? And why was he so willing to go with her?

"Penny, please sit. You're making me motion sick from all your pacing." Leonard whined while rubbing his temples. Penny had grown unbearable over the past 12 hours. She rolled her eyes at her unsympathetic ex-boyfriend. Things had been tense between them since their sudden breakup after Leonard's return from the North Sea.

"Clearly Sheldon knew her. Otherwise why would he go with her? He's probably fine, Penny." Howard noted while shuffling the Mystic Warlods of Ka'a cards, Raj nodding in agreement.

Penny didn't care. Sheldon couldn't lie so there was no way he could keep a secret. Not to mention she was his best friend. She loved him. _So help that dark haired whore if she hurts him…whoa…where did that come from_?

Bernadette sighed as she approached Penny. "Sweetie, you've been pacing all night. You're exhausted, we're exhausted, let's get some sleep."

Penny only nodded. She was tired, maybe some sleep would help. Penny, Bernadette and Amy headed over to her apartment to rest. They all agreed to 6 hours of sleep before trying to search for Sheldon again. _Where the hell are you moonpie?_

* * *

**Chapter 2: It Starts**

Penny awoke to the sounds of screams outside. Looking at her clock she realized it was almost 7 pm, dammit they slept all day! Penny jumped from her bed with such force it threw the pint sized Bernadette to the floor with a startled yelp. The sun was just starting to go down, but Penny could still see the streets below.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was pandemonium on the streets. Fires were being set as people were fighting. She had to be imagining things. There was no way the guy just bit the other guy in the face. No, no, zombies aren't real.

Penny backed away from the window in shock as Howard flew through her front door. "Holy frak! People are killing each other down there!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around his wife. His instincts telling him not to leave her side.

Penny sat on her bed shaking her head from side to side. They needed Sheldon. He had a plan. He had a plan for everything. Where the hell was he and was he okay? The tears were building in her eyes when Leonard yelled from his apartment to the group in 4B.

"Uh guys, we've got trouble." He was pointing to the window, backing away slowly. Penny rushed past Amy and Bernadette who were standing in the doorway, approaching the window. Dark hair and all black attire caught her eye. She wasn't alone either. 2 other SUV's parked alongside her SUV and 4 men piled out, standing guard with assault rifles as the dark haired woman entered the building.

Penny slammed the apartment door shut and locked it before grabbing the baseball bat from the spare closet. She crouched behind the door as the rest of the group hid in the hallway. Penny could hear her heartbeat in her ears. It was loud and racing. This bitch took her moonpie, like hell she'd take anyone else.

Penny stood and swung the bat as the apartment door flew open, damaging the doorframe in the process. What Penny didn't plan on in her Junior Rodeo moment was this woman's fierce fighting skills. Apreel ducked letting the bat swing over her head, her right leg kicked out to meet Penny's ribs. The sound of the metal bat clanging against the floor startled the group who had moved into Leonard's room.

"You bitch!" Penny hissed as she gripped her side, falling to the floor. Apreel's crystal blue eyes were unforgiving and showed no emotion.

"Maybe next time you won't swing a bat at a complete stranger barbie." Apreel surprised Penny by offering her hand to help her up and to the sofa. Once she had Penny situated on the couch, ironically in Sheldon's spot, Apreel headed down the hall to Leonard's room. Once again she knocked the door open with a kick of her leg. She pointed towards the living room "living room, now."

"We don't have much time so you will need to listen and follow my orders, no questions asked. My name is Apreel and I work for a top secret agency contracted with the US Government. Our sector is biological warfare. 24 hours ago we discovered a vial of a specific virus went missing from a company we were following. I am here to collect you all. Now grab 1 bag worth of clothing or personal items you wish to take as we're leaving." Leonard opened his mouth to ask a question, but Apreel's hand shot up to stop him as she nodded her head in the direction of his room.

Penny raced to her apartment grabbing underwear, sweat pants, sweat shirt, a pink penny blossom for good luck and her toiletries. On her way out she grabbed the framed print she had of her and Sheldon at Disneyland. Leonard opted to take only underwear, some comic books and his laptop. Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Amy remained still in the living room watching Apreel move around the apartment like she lived there. She grabbed Sheldon's laptop, putting it into a messenger bag. Then she headed towards Sheldon's bedroom appearing 60 seconds later with a silver suitcase that she handed to Amy to carry. Amy silently nodded while accepting the case. Penny and Leonard met back in the living room a minute after Apreel.

"Where are we going and where is Sheldon?" Penny's arms crossed challenging the bossy brunette. Apreel watched her closely for a moment before pulling out her Glock 27 and chambering it to make sure she was prepared for any obstacles they might encounter.

"Look, stay here. I don't give two shits what you people do. Cooper asked me to collect you so here I am. Either follow directions and shut up or stay. Your choice." She shrugged nonchalantly as she holstered her weapon in her thigh holster.

"Why did he send you? Why didn't he come himself?" Penny wasn't going that easy, taking a challenging step towards Apreel. The group sat on the couch anxiously. Apreel analyzed the possible complaining she'd hear from Cooper if she just knocked the blonde out.

"Look barbie, he asked me because I'm the best. It's important you all make it out. Again, either shut up and follow orders or stay behind. Either way, this ship is leaving." Apreel turned to the group nodding towards the door, throwing the messenger bag over her shoulder. "Move out, stay together and stay close to me."

There was no arguing that Apreel was indeed the best. On their way down the stairs they encountered a dozen zombies. The zombies were not like the zombies in movies. While they were pale with sunken in faces, mouths gaping as they bared their teeth, they were impossibly fast. Superhuman fast. Apreel fought hand to hand with the first two, snapping their necks before drawing her Glock and shooting the others in the head point blank.

When they reached the SUV's outside the entrance the other agents were in full fight mode trying to keep the crazed undead at bay. "Apreel, we need help!" Ryan yelled as he reloaded his gun. Apreel nodded as she climbed on top of her SUV, grabbing the shotgun that Ryan held out for her. She didn't miss a beat shooting at the zombies. This shotgun was different, it wasn't the initial blast that was trouble it was the explosion of the corpse seconds later. Howard had a fleeting thought that if this wasn't real and they weren't on the verge of dying horrible deaths, this moment would be super hot as Apreel was a very sexy lady.

"Howard, Bernadette and Raj in SUV C. Amy and Leonard in SUV B. Penny in SUV A. Let's go!" Apreel yelled as the agents ushered the group into the appropriate vehicles. Penny didn't want to separate from the group, but she had no choice as Apreel was pushing her into the back of her SUV. The 3 black vehicles sped down the street. Penny could only cry as they drove away. It was chaos, complete and utter chaos.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Base**

Penny lost track of time as the SUV's made their way down roads she's never seen before. Apreel noticed Penny biting her lip as she silently cried. Apreel was not one for emotion or empathy. In fact, she made Sheldon look like the picture of emotional health. For some reason unknown to her, she felt the need to calm the blonde.

"Cooper is fine, Penny. He's perfectly safe. We'll explain everything once we get back to base, but for right now I need you to keep your shit together. Okay?" Penny only nodded as she wiped away tears.

Dominic, the driver of the vehicle, chuckled under his breath at Apreel's uncommon display of empathy. Apreel rolled her eyes and told him to fuck off.

The 3 vehicles approached a large wrought iron gate that had to be at least 15 feet tall, connected to a brick wall that was at least 20 feet tall. The gates opened allowing the 3 vehicles to enter before shutting with a loud bang. Penny could see people training and running around, everyone wearing the same drab black number Apreel was.

The vehicles came to a stop outside the main entrance to a building that closely resembled a university. The group exited their respective vehicles, briefly hugging and celebrating their survival so far. Apreel cleared her throat as she nodded towards the stairs, leading the group into the building. It was a simple gray brick building with very little windows and heavily guarded. Penny's limp and obvious pain caught Apreel's eyes. Damn, she was going to have to hear whining now.

The group came to a stop in the main foyer. Apreel gave Dominic orders to fetch the doc to look at Penny's ribs. "What happened to Penny?" The familiar voice sent chills up Penny's spine as they turned to face Sheldon. He looked different also dressed in the all black ensemble, more mature, more cold. His blue eyes were like ice and his glare was focused on the dark haired agent.

"She kicked me in the ribs." Penny spoke up. Sheldon approached Apreel on a mission.

"I said not to hurt them, Apreel!" Sheldon raised his voice in a way that the group had never heard before, but only his friends seemed shocked by it. Everyone else carried on as if it was completely normal and Apreel seemed less than impressed with his attitude.

"If it had been anyone else, Cooper, she'd have a fucking bullet between the eyes. She tried to hit me with a baseball bat. A kick to the ribs was polite." Apreel sneered before walking off. Penny noticed how people moved out of her way as she walked. She was clearly highly respected…or highly feared.

Sheldon offered Penny a sympathetic smile as he approached her. "Are you okay Pen-"

*slap*

Penny's right hand was tingling as she clenched her fist. Sheldon grabbed his cheek, rubbing lightly as his eyes shifted over Penny's shoulder. "It's okay Apreel."

Penny didn't notice the gun barrel at the back of her head until it was being removed. _Who the hell was this woman? How the hell did she end up behind me?_ Penny was quickly learning not to underestimate the brunette.

"I am guessing you would like an explanation?" Sheldon's eyebrow raised at Penny.

"No shit, Sheldon! Start talking!" Penny tried crossing her arms, but her side was now throbbing. Sheldon nodded as he lead the group towards a conference room off to the left. It was large and cold with wood paneling and black carpet. Inside the center of the room was a large dark wood rectangle conference table surrounded by black leather wheeled office chairs. Sheldon took a seat at the head of the table. The group drank water and ate cheese and crackers as Penny's ribs were checked out. Luckily they were bruised only. Sheldon remained quiet. How was he going to tell his friends he isn't who he appears to be?

The group got settled at the other end of the table. "What the frak man?" Howard finally broke the silence. Sheldon took a deep breath as his gaze shifted to his waiting friends.

"I've been an agent since I was 15. Each agent is chosen for specific talents, mine was my intelligence. I work in the intelligence division of the biological warfare sector. My job is to seek out those making biological weapons and report them to the dispatch team, that's Apreel. She was recruited at 13 due to her fighting skills. I know she's harsh, but she's the best. That is why I requested she personally oversee your extraction." Sheldon's eyes darted between the wide eyes at the other end of the table.

"Typically they will not allow for the extraction of civilians, but given the circumstances your extraction was approved provided Apreel escorted. I owe her a great debt now." Sheldon picked at the cuff of his leather coat.

"What circumstances, Sheldon?" Bernadette asked as she leaned on the table.

"We have reason to believe the release of the virus was intentional, aimed for Leonard, Raj, Howard and I. We believe the person might work at Cal Tech." Gasps filled the room as Sheldon finally looked back at his friends. Leonard paled at the revelation. Raj was squirming uncontrollably and Howard looked to be in complete shock. Amy was impassive and Bernadette looked devastated, tears streaming down her face.

Sheldon was about to speak again when the conference room door opened and a familiar face entered, followed by Apreel. Penny's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Zack?"

* * *

**Chapter 4: What's Real?**

"Zack?"

Zack awkwardly smiled at Penny as he sat down next to Sheldon. Apreel sat down to his left putting an extra body between the two former flames. "Hi Penny."

"What the hell?" Penny was in shock. "Who else?" Her focus went to Sheldon. Sheldon sighed and closed his eyes as Amy stood up.

"I work in the neurobiology division. I test the neurological effects of the biological weapons." Amy offered Penny a soft smile. Penny was pissed.

"So who exactly is real in this room? Raj? Are you some fast talking double agent? Leonard? Is your lactose intolerance even real? Howard? Did you actually go to space? Bernadette? Are you actually married to Howard or is this all a big joke?" Penny's voice was slowly raising as Amy moved to sit on the other side of Sheldon.

"Jesus, calm yourself barbie. It's not some big fucking conspiracy to ruin your life. Amy and Zack were it. It was for all your safety." Apreel shot Penny an evil look as her lips pursed. She'd just about had it with the corn husker waitress that Sheldon fought so hard to bring. Bernadette was a given as she's Howard's wife, but Sheldon had to fight for Penny.

Zack put his arm around Apreel to calm her drawing a confused look from Penny.

"What the hell? You're with _her_? Seriously Za-" Penny's high pitched rant was cut short by Apreel's hand in her throat. Despite her slender build, Apreel was ridiculously strong and fast. Before Penny knew what was happening, Apreel had come out of her chair and grabbed her by the neck, dragging her to the wall and slamming her against it. Penny was even more startled that neither Zack, Amy nor Sheldon tried to stop her.

Apreel's blue eyes were dark with anger. "Listen and listen good barbie. Sheldon had to fight to bring your useless ass here. You weren't on the original extraction order, but he put his neck on the line to get you. You serve absolutely no fucking purpose here. Instead of bitching and feeling sorry for yourself, I'd suggest you start showing some appreciation for the people who put their asses on the line to save yours. Got it?" Penny could only nod as her throat had Apreel's hand tightly grasped around it preventing speech, tears rolling down her face.

Apreel loosened her grip and let Penny fall to the floor gasping for air. Apreel walked towards the door stopping by Sheldon, "I told you bringing her here was a bad move. If she gets in the way again, I have orders to take her out myself." Sheldon clenched his jaw as he glared at Penny.

"She won't." Sheldon responded through gritted teeth. Apreel was right, Penny so far was only causing more issues to their mission, not helping. He started questioning himself if letting his heart get in the way was a good idea. Sheldon hung his head as Apreel, Amy and Zack exited the room.

"Sheldon, what is going to happen?" Leonard finally spoke.

"You all will stay here under tight security until we get this straightened out. I strongly suggest you all comply with what is asked of you. While you might be my friends, Apreel is of much higher rank and I cannot override her decisions." His eyes moved to Penny, "I'd suggest you stay out of her way."

Penny nodded as she sat back in her seat. Moments later Sheldon excused himself as a group of 2 men and 2 women entered to take the group to their respective rooms. Penny and Bernadette were put inside a room while Raj, Leonard and Howard were put into another. Though they were not in trouble, the rooms reminded the group of prison cells. White walls, concrete floors, bunk beds, a table and chairs in the center of the room and a small water closet.

Penny spent the next hour crying as Bernadette rubbed her back. She was ashamed to admit she was scared, but she was even more ashamed that she embarrassed Sheldon in front of a superior. A pissed off woman with a personal vendetta now.

"It'll be okay, Penny. Sheldon knows you're a good person and just scared." Bernadette tried to comfort her friend, but found Penny only cried harder.

"She's right, Bernie. I never even thanked him or her for that matter. I was too pissed. Oh god, he probably regrets bringing me here." Penny sobbed harder into the pillow.

"He doesn't, Penny." Amy's voice at the door startled the two blondes.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dinner Arguments**

"He doesn't, Penny." Amy's voice at the door startled the two blondes.

Amy looked different now clad in black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a smooth ponytail and she was missing her glasses. She slowly walked over and sat in the chair at the table.

"Apreel is a bitch. A huge one, but she's right. Sheldon put his neck on the line to bring you here. They only allow people directly involved in a mission and their immediate family members, but he fought hard with Apreel to bring you here." Amy spoke softly, but with a twinge of frustration. Penny needed to know exactly what Sheldon was risking for her.

Penny sat up wiping her tears away. "Why?"

Amy shook her head and laughed lightly, "Oh Penny. You haven't figured out yet that Sheldon loves you?"

Penny's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock. _No way. No. He's too smart. Amy's too perfect for him. No, there's no way_. Penny could only shake her head in disbelief.

"But what about you two?" Bernadette questioned.

Amy shrugged, "It was all a ruse. That's why we never had sex or got touchy feeling. I'm gay and only did the bare minimum. It also helped that his cover was being a neurotic controlling freak who hated to be touched. He couldn't actually date a regular person, he needed to be with an agent. That was me."

The news of Amy's sexual preference didn't shock either Penny or Bernadette. They had always suspected. Amy sighed as she stood and moved towards the door. "Dinner will be here shortly ladies. I'd suggest you try not to complain too much. And Penny," Penny's eyes met Amy's, "don't judge Apreel too harshly. Zack loved her greatly when he was assigned to you. It cost him his relationship with her when he had sex with you. She might be a massive bitch, but she is loyal and a very good leader. She already hates you so don't push it." Penny nodded as Amy left through the door, the locks clicking shut loudly.

Bernadette and Penny sat on the lower bunk quietly as they digested the facts. It was the zombie apocalypse, Sheldon wasn't who they thought he was, Amy was gay and actually rocked skinny jeans well, Zack was dating Apreel when he essentially cheated on her with Penny, Apreel was a snarky bitch with a massive vendetta and Sheldon loved Penny. _Holy crap on a cracker that's a lot to digest._

Dinner was served a few minutes after Amy had left and on Apreel's orders the guys were allowed to join the ladies in their room.

"Oh Howie!" Bernadette clung to Howard with all she had. Howard buried his face in her hair as she cried on his shoulder. Raj sat awkwardly at the table picking at his chicken pot pie. Leonard was sitting next to Penny sneaking glances.

"You okay, Penny?" Penny was startled out of her deep thought by Leonard's question. She nodded immediately.

"Yeah, sure. How about you?" Leonard only nodded, looking depressed. _I guess having a bounty on your neck can stress a man._

"How did you guys get to eat with us?" Penny asked as Bernadette and Howard finally sat down.

"Sheldon asked Apreel and she said okay." Everyone was stunned at Raj's speaking. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the world ending is enough to scare someone straight."

The group did their best to enjoy their meal with one another, trying to be grateful that at least they were together, but the absence of Sheldon and Amy was heartbreaking.

"So what about the Milla Jovovich double that is Apreel? Think I have a shot?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Raj.

...oooOOOooo...

"Apreel, all I'm asking for is to move them to the east wing. Leonard, Raj, Howard and Bernadette could be of great use to us. They are not prisoners for crying out loud." Sheldon pushed his chicken pot pie away from him as his appetite floundered.

Apreel sat back in her chair across from him and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Amy and Zack exchanged uncomfortable glances and the rest of the higher ranking personnel seemed oblivious to the discussion.

"And what about Penny, Sheldon? Exactly what would you like me to do with her?" Apreel crossed her arms.

"She has many good traits especially reading people. She could help out in the intelligence division." Sheldon's suggestion drew a laugh from Apreel.

"I'm sorry? Have you lost your fucking mind? And don't give me that your mother had you tested bullshit. You have been acting completely irrational since you got here yesterday. You are allowing that blonde to interfere with your decision making. I have half a mind to pull you, Cooper." Sheldon tensed at Apreel's disguised threat. Sheldon knew her, she always meant what she said and she always followed through.

"I don't think I'm the only one allowing Penny to affect decision making around here." Sheldon sat back in his chair crossing him arms. Zack looked to Sheldon with pleading eyes, begging him not to go there.

"Excuse me?" Apreel's face was flushing.

"Do you not harbor resentment towards her after Zack was assigned to get closer to our group by dating Penny? Although I believe there was no mention of sex in those orders. You hate Penny because Zack slept with her." The sound of Zack's fork hitting his plate attracted the attention of the surrounding tables. He rested his head in his hands as Apreel stood with such force she knocked her chair over. Amy sighed relief when Apreel walked out as opposed to arguing with Sheldon.

The demise of Apreel and Zack's relationship was no secret, though no one talks about it. Apreel and Zack had been a couple for over a year when he was assigned to date Penny to get a closer eye on Leonard. There were concerns that Leonard was working for an outside source. Being in the intelligence division and able to pull off idiot rather well Zack was sent in. There were no guidelines as to how far he should go, but it didn't stop Apreel from being devastated when she found out Zack and Penny had sex. Zack tried relentlessly to make amends with her and only recently did she appear to be softening.

"I apologize, Zack. I should not have said that." Sheldon quietly spoke as he leaned towards Zack. He knew he crossed a line, again. Zack looked at him with misty eyes.

"I get you're pissed, but bringing that up every time you want to piss her off hurts me too, Sheldon." Zack threw his napkin on his plate and stormed out of the dining hall. Sheldon turned to Amy who was shaking her head.

"Apreel's right. You're too distracted by Penny. Kiss her, screw her, do whatever, but get your shit together before one of you ends up dead." Amy left Sheldon alone at the table with his thoughts. They were right.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting Settled**

The group didn't see Sheldon in the days following their arrival. Amy made a point to stop by and see Penny and Bernadette every night and had started dining with the group again. She did her best to avoid the topic of Sheldon and Apreel, it could only upset Penny.

"Amy, for god sakes, what is going on with him? We haven't seen him? Is he okay? What is happening?" Penny asked with distressed eyes. She hadn't been sleeping and her eyes showed it. Amy sighed, time to come clean.

"The night you all arrived Sheldon crossed a line with Apreel. They argue a lot, it's just how they are because they are so alike, but he really pissed her off this time. She did something she's never done before with him and she demoted him. He was supposed to go out on a mission with her, but she saw to it that didn't happen. Apreel has been gone since their argument and until she returns, Sheldon is basically grounded." Amy sighed as she saw the tears building in Penny's eyes.

"It was because of me wasn't it?" Penny's shoulders started shaking gently as Leonard put his arm around her to console her.

"No, no Penny." Amy shook her head, "Well not entirely. Yes technically you've been a source of friction between those two, but not because of you. Sheldon hasn't really been himself or focused on what we're trying to accomplish. _That's_ what is pissing Apreel off. He needs to be focused and he's not. Since he can't focus, she made it so he had no choice but to."

"So is he forbidden to see us?" Raj asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Amy nodded "Yes. Like I said Apreel has never done this before so please try not to judge her."

"Bullshit! She's a controlling bitch who just wants to tear Sheldon down!" Leonard's rage surprised everyone.

Amy shook her head and furrowed her brows "No! You don't get it guys. People are dying. Innocent people who have nothing to do with any of you, but they are paying the price. Everyday thousands of people die. Sheldon needs to focus on that. He's putting one person's needs and happiness above humanity and that's not what we stand for. We're supposed to fight for the good of all."

Amy sighed as she stood and walked over to the door. "You guys still think of Sheldon as this fragile emotionless robot when he's the furthest thing from it. He's an amazing actor if he has all of you so convinced." Amy turned and walked out the door not allowing the group to respond.

"Wow. I had no idea it was so bad out there." Howard sat back in his chair. Everyone knew things were getting bad when they left 5 days ago, but it never crossed their mind the virus could spread. Or how fast it could. The group reflected on their own selfish thoughts. How frustrated they were getting with being confined to their rooms all day, every day. How little interaction they got to have anymore. Their personal pity party was brought to abrupt halt with the loud clicking of the locks. The door swung open and an exhausted Apreel entered. "Follow me."

The group followed Apreel quietly, knowing that at this point questioning her was the worst idea. Apreel lead them back to the conference room they all were in when they arrived. She waved towards the seats inviting everyone to have a seat. A young woman walked in with tea and pastries, placing them on the table. Apreel left the room abruptly without saying another word. The group sat at the end of the table eating the sweet treats and basking in the time outside their cells.

10 minutes later Sheldon walked in and appeared surprised to see the group sitting there. His eyes immediately focused on Penny. "Are all of you alright?" His tone was caring and unsettled. The group only nodded an affirmative, heeding Amy's suggestion to not complain. Sheldon sat down at the other end of the table, not taking the head this time. Penny's heart hurt, Sheldon looked tired and miserable.

"How are you, Sheldon?" Sheldon looked at Raj in surprise. "Yeah, I can talk in front of ladies now."

Sheldon shrugged in surprise "I'm well, Rajesh, thank you."

"Why are we here?" Leonard inquired.

Sheldon shook his head, "I do not know. I was told by Apreel to come here."

The group sat in silence for a few moments before Apreel entered again, this time with Amy and Zack in tow. Apreel pushed the chair at the end of the table out of the way, standing at the end. Amy and Zack sat to her right. Penny sighed when she saw Zack offer the seat closest to Apreel to Amy. They clearly weren't talking again. Apreel cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've brought you all here today to discuss your futures. For starters, your families have been secured. I personally saw to it that your parents and siblings were taken from their homes and relocated to secure locations. Unfortunately we cannot bring them here nor allow you to go there, but know they are under protection." The group sighed relief, Penny quietly sobbing in her hands. Her family was okay.

"Next we need to tackle the reality that you all are not leaving anytime soon. I doubt spending hours in your rooms is stimulating so you all are being assigned civilian positions. You will not have access to our restricted or classified information, but at least you'll be doing something." Raj perked up at the mention of doing work again.

"Raj and Leonard, you will be joining Sheldon in his research. Sheldon will be your direct supervisor and oversee your work. It's not completely physics based, but I trust you will do fine. Bernadette, you will be joining Amy in the lab. I need your expertise the most as we need to try to find a cure for this and we need it fast. Howard, you will report to engineering to help refit our vehicles for more protection. Penny, you will be joining Zack in intelligence." Zack and Penny both stared at Apreel with wide eyes, but she ignored their looks. "I was told that you have a strong ability in reading people. I need you to help Zack in trying to deduce who at Cal Tech caused this mess." Sheldon closed as his eyes as he sighed relief.

"You all will also be moving to the dorms in the east wing. You will have access to come and go as you please, but you will be assigned key cards to keep track of your whereabouts. Again, you will not have access to restricted areas, but at least you can come and go. You're also allowed to go outside and use the physical training facilities if you wish. If any of you have any issues, I recommend you reporting them to your supervisors who will then report them to me. Thank you for your time, carry on." Sheldon rose to speak to Apreel, but she held her hand up, walking away dismissing him.

The group all shared smiles and hugs as they were finally taken from their prison sentence.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Choose, but Choose Wisely**

Penny was the only one dreading her new position. This had to be a test. She knew Apreel had to be setting her up to find any reason to dispatch her. There is no way in hell Apreel would allow Penny and Zack to work together given their history without there being an ulterior motive. Penny rolled over and saw the time, 7:00 am. Ugh, this new way of living sucked. Penny threw her covers back on her new bed in her dorm and moved to her shared bathroom. Thankfully she was assigned a shared bathroom with Bernadette. Bernadette had already gotten up and showered as she was due in the lab with Amy by 7:00 am. Penny started the latest at 8:00.

Penny took a quick shower and pulled her hair back. Unfortunately the ladies were only provided minimal make up. As Apreel had said, this wasn't about looking sexy. Easy for Apreel to say, she had a flawless complexion. She put her cover up on, light pink eye shadow and mascara. She skipped the lipstick. Her new "uniform" wasn't stylish or thrilling and it desperately made her miss her normal clothes. She put on her blue jeans and black t-shirt and boots. The standard civilian uniform.

At 7:50 there was a knock on her door. Penny smiled at Zack when she opened it. Zack offered her a slight smile, but mainly focused on the ground. It was awkward. "Shall we?" Penny nodded as she closed the door behind her, using her key card to lock her room. Silently the pair walked through a maze of corridors before arriving in the Intelligence section. It looked like a regular office building with cubicles. Zack showed Penny into his office, one of the rare offices with a window. Penny took a seat across the desk from Zack.

"Penny, our goal is to watch footage from Cal Tech, including interviews and hidden cameras. I need you to watch for odd behaviors. Something that peaks your curiosity so we can look into it. We still have Kripke in the field so he will handle any interrogations." Penny's jaw dropped.

"Kripke? He's one of you as well?" Penny couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes. He was placed at Cal Tech on the referral of Sheldon. Although their dislike for one another is pretty spot on to how they feel." Zack smirked as he handed penny a laptop and a stack of DVD's. He showed her to her cubicle before heading back to his office. At least they weren't working side by side.

The morning thankfully flew by. Penny actually found watching the videos to be interesting. She was able to pick up on who had nervous habits in general, and managed to create her possible suspects list. Not surprising, Leslie Winkle was on that list. At noon Zack interrupted Penny so they could head to the main dining hall.

"Penny, over here!" Leonard called out to Penny. Penny smiled as she made her way to the table and sat with her friends, she was excited to see Sheldon seated there as well. Sheldon smiled at her as he offered the seat next to him to her.

"Thanks!" Penny smiled as Sheldon nodded.

"So how's your first day?" Bernadette was excited at the discussion of work again.

"It's actually interesting. I've been watching footage all morning. I thought it would be boring, but it's actually very interesting." Penny smiled as she ate her turkey sandwich.

"I'm glad you find your position adequate Penny." Sheldon smiled as he ate his chips.

"It is. Thank you. How about all you guys? Enjoying it?" Penny changed the focus to the rest of the group. She still wasn't quite ready to talk to Sheldon about them yet. She was getting there, but until she knew he was no longer "grounded" she was going to keep her distance. The group spent the next 45 minutes sharing talks about their positions. Raj was the most animated, talking elaborately with his hands.

Penny immediately caught Sheldon tense up and looked across the room to see Apreel walking towards their table. Apreel stopped at the end of their table, nodding to everyone. "Hello everyone. I trust everything is going well with your positions?" The group nodded affirmative, her focus went to Sheldon. "Cooper, a word?" Sheldon nodded and immediately stood up, following behind Apreel with his hands clasped behind his back. The pair made their way into her office in the officer's wing. Apreel gestured to the chair in front of her desk as she sat back in her chair behind her desk, her hands clasping in her lap. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, thank you for seeing me, Apreel. We have not spoken since our disagreement nearly a week ago. I wanted to thank you for what you have done for my friends. I believe you will find them useful, even Penny. I do have to ask why you paired Penny up with Zack." Sheldon leaned back in his chair, resting his right foot on his left knee.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Apreel raised an eyebrow.

"No, merely the motivation." Sheldon crossed his arms.

"It was you, was it not, who said she was good at reading people?" Sheldon nodded. "Well, it made sense to pair her up with Zack as that's his primary task as well. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I see." Sheldon's voice was uncertain. Apreel sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not on a mission to kill your girlfriend Sheldon. In fact I don't even consider Penny. I have a job to do and I'm going to do what's best to accomplish that job. I would suggest you put your focus in that as well." Apreel leaned forward on her desk.

"Are you implying I'm not focused?" Sheldon furrowed his brows.

"No, I'm outright saying it. Sheldon, I did what you asked. I got your friends moved to the east wing. I got them positions and allow them free reign of the grounds. I personally saw to their families getting secured. What the hell do I need to do to get your head back to where it needs to be? On the task at hand. You used to be one of my best agents and yet I feel like I'm dealing with a novice right now." Apreel's voice raised as she was losing her patience with Sheldon.

Sheldon sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I know. I thank you for what you a have done. I do recognize you didn't have to do it and I appreciate you doing such-"

"Sheldon, I have been more than patient with you." Apreel interrupted, she was done with going round and round with Sheldon. "I have done things that have upper management questioning my dedication to the mission. I will not continue to put my ass on the line to protect you. You were one of the best agents we have and I am only going to say it once, if you don't get your head in this then you risk serious consequences."

"I know, Apreel. I know this. However, I have been unable to deal with the issue at hand with Penny as I have been forbidden, by you, to speak with her until now." Sheldon planted both feet firmly on the ground, gripping his knees so tight his knuckles were turning white. "I have dealt with my feelings for Penny for 7 years now and it's been difficult trying to-

"Let me stop you right there." Apreel stood up, leaning over her desk. "_You _chose to be a monk, Sheldon. No one told you what your cover needed to be. _You _chose to be the neurotic physics focused control freak you were. _You_ felt it was best as it could keep you focused on your task. _You_ felt it was best to not date and allow your cover to be you hated people and germs. The current irrational emotional state you are in is all of your own doing." Sheldon nodded. "I am done discussing this. You have my blessing to get this shit straightened out with Penny, but I suggest you do it fast. I expect a resolution soon. Whether it's your in love and going to be together and get focused or you've decided to end it together, I could not care less. You just need to make a decision. This conversation is over. Dismissed."

Apreel sat back down at her desk and turned her focus to her computer. Sheldon hated being dismissed, but it was rare that Apreel pulled the superior card. He knew she was right. He was risking a lot by allowing this drama with Penny to drag on.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Misunderstanding**

[3 weeks later]

Penny sighed as she closed her laptop and rubbed her eyes with her palms.

"Problem Penny?" Zack asked without looking up.

"No, just tired of staring at a computer screen." Penny leaned her chin on her hand.

Zack chuckled to as he closed his laptop and stood, nodding his head towards the door. "Come with me." Penny didn't hesitate, anything to get out of the confines of the intelligence wing. Zack lead her down the corridors to a flight of stairs. Quietly they descended 5 flights before Zack opened the door to the outside.

The fresh air felt wonderful. Penny didn't realize how much she missed her freedom until she stepped outside. Despite the hell and chaos that had plagued the world, the sky was still bright and beautiful as ever. Penny closed her eyes as she basked in the sun for a moment.

"Come on." Zack's voice interrupted her moment of serenity as he started walking towards the wooded area of the grounds.

"Soooo," Penny wanted to broach the subject of Apreel, but was nervous. "Apreel huh?"

Her question confused Zack. She could see his eyebrows come together and his eyes moving as if he was searching for the hidden question. "What about her?" She was taken aback by his defensive tone.

"Have you two made up yet?" Penny stared at the ground as their feet moved. "I'll admit she's not what I would expect for you."

Zack stopped and turned to face Penny. She found him slightly intimidating with his tight lips and narrowed eyes. This wasn't the dopey idiot she thought she knew.

"Penny, you don't even know me and you sure as hell don't know Apreel." His voice was deep and dark. "Yes, she's a huge bitch and often appears to have zero empathy, but she is dealing with shit more crazy than you could imagine. Every decision she makes affects everyone on this base. It's insane the pressure she's under. One wrong decision could kill us all. So I think her bossy, no shit attitude is pretty well placed. Excuse me, I don't feel much like walking anymore."

Zack turned to head back, Penny reached and grabbed his arm. "Zack, wait. I'm sorry. You're right, I can't imagine the pressure she's under. I never thought how it must be for her. I suppose that's what makes her such a good leader; people forget she's also human." Penny smiled softly as Zack chuckled. The pair walked a little further before sitting down on a bench under a tree.

"So what's Apreel like? When she's not busy busting balls and kicking all our asses." Penny kicked at the dirt. Zack thought for a moment.

"She's actually a really funny person. Of course it's sort of a wicked sense of humor, but she can really get us all going. She's about the most dedicated person you'll ever meet. Despite her super hard ass attitude, she actually does care. She just hides her feelings. To be a good leader, you have to be emotionless. We all look to her for guidance so she has to bottle her feelings up. She also is a wonderful piano player. That's really what attracted me to her so much. Her face when she's playing." Zack smirked "It's like she gets lost in the music. Her face softens and her eyes are always exceptionally bright after she plays. I kissed her for the first time after watching her play."

"Weren't you afraid she would kick your ass?" Penny stared at Zack as he was lost in his memory.

"No. She looked peaceful and serene and it felt right. Obviously for her too as she kissed me back. Then we started dating." Zack shrugged as he bent over to pick up a twig, fiddling with it. Penny frowned.

"I'm sorry I came between you two." Penny's sniffle turned Zack's attention to her. Her head was lowered, but he could see the tears streaking her face. He let out a deep sigh.

"Penny, it wasn't your fault. It was my decision to make. I needed to stay because I hadn't gathered all my intel and I made a choice. It wasn't your fault." Zack's brutal honesty hurt. Though she didn't still want him, knowing he never actually wanted her hurt. Penny nodded in understanding.

"Maybe Sheldon shouldn't have brought me. I'm basically useless here and only causing more problems for all of you." Penny turned her head so Zack couldn't see her tears.

Zack grabbed her arm, turning her so she was forced to face him. "Don't be like that, Penny. You have a lot to bring to the table. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. You are awesome at reading people and honestly if you weren't here Sheldon would be going crazy with panic."

Penny wiped her face and looked up at Zack with a small smile. "Thank you." On impulse Penny leaned over and placed a small chaste friendly kiss on Zack's lips.

"I don't think this is the appropriate place for such activities." Penny closed her eyes tightly, _shit_. Apreel's voice felt like a thousand pin pricks on her back. Penny turned to face her. Apreel's jaw was tight, her normally crystal blue eyes dark with anger. It was Wolowitz who broke Penny's heart though. He was standing next to Apreel with a thorough look of disgust. Penny's head dropped as she stared at her boots.

"Howard, make sure you are in bay 1 at fifteen hundred for mission prep. Zack, I trust you've uploaded the information I asked for?" Apreel's glare never left Penny. Zack nodded. "Good. Don't forget the new headsets Howard." Howard nodded as Apreel turned away. He couldn't get his eyes off Penny.

"Apreel!" Zack called after her, quickly following her steps.

"Wow Penny." Howard snorted. Penny looked at him with misty green eyes. "Really classy." Howard turned, but Penny jumped in front of him, hands on her hips.

"It's not what it looks like, Howard." Her face was flushing red with anger. Howard just laughed and shook his head.

"Oh so you weren't just kissing Zack? Kind of looked that way to me." He crossed his arms, pushing his clipboard against his chest.

"It was just a friendly kiss. Like a 'thanks for being my friend' type of thing." Penny's voice softened.

Howard threw his hands up "Whatever. It's not my business. Just at least tell Sheldon you aren't interested. He's been worried about you since you've been avoiding us all the past 3 weeks." Howard sounded angry. _Wow, 3 weeks already?_

"Well he hasn't exactly broken down the place seeking me out." She was hurt.

"When are you going to grow up, Penny?" Her head shot back in shock. "This isn't Pasadena. You're not the struggling waitress/actress anymore. You're no longer a member of the corn queen's court. This is serious. We've been working our asses off trying to help and all you've done is ignore everyone and feel sorry for yourself. Oh and making moves on Zack, which smooth move by the way as that can only help the tension between you and Apreel." Howard sighed. "Sheldon is going on a serious mission today with Apreel. Stop being so damn self-absorbed and tell him how you feel before he leaves. Give him something to fight for."

Tears rolled down Penny's face. "I'm sorry Howard. I didn't realize."

"No kidding." Howard turned without another word. Penny looked in the direction of the building and could see Zack, he looked upset and kicked the dirt as Apreel walked off. His hands on his hips and head hung in defeat.

...oooOOOooo...

"Apreel!" Zack followed Apreel, grabbing her shoulder. She turned and squared her shoulders raising her eyebrows. "It's not what it looks like."

"I don't care. It's not my business." Apreel shrugged, her face impassive.

"_She_ kissed me. It was just a friendly kiss, not romantic. Penny is an affectionate person that's all." Apreel shrugged Zack's hand off her shoulder at his explanation.

"Zack, it's not my business. As long as it does not affect your work I couldn't care less who you bed. This conversation is over. Dismissed." Apreel walked past Zack as he kicked the dirt, his head hung in frustration and defeat.

...oooOOOooo...

"And make sure you don't get it wet." Howard was fitting Apreel with a new headset he designed. It now recorded video and audio while also using infrared technology. Penny was amazed by the hustle and bustle as the 6 person team prepped to go. Standing by the passenger door of a large black SUV was Sheldon. He looked sexy dressed in all black with slight stubble on his face._ How have I ignored you for 3 weeks? Damn!_

"Hi." Penny's voice was soft as she approached Sheldon. His face showed confusion and excitement at her sudden presence.

"Hello Penny. To what do I owe the honor?" Sheldon tucked his tablet under his arm, leaning against the car. "I haven't seen you much in weeks."

Penny chewed her bottom lip nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've been in a pretty crappy place, but Howard was kind enough to remind me I need to step it up." She noticed Sheldon's eyes shift over her head, narrowing on the engineer who was now laughing with Apreel. Penny touched his arm, getting his attention. "No, it was a good thing. I needed it. I'm really sorry I avoided you all. It was wrong and I wanted to apologize before you left."

Sheldon smiled a true bright smile as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Thank you. We'll be back tomorrow so _we_ can start fresh okay?" Penny smiled as she nodded.

Sheldon could see Apreel heading their direction with a scowl that could wilt flowers to no doubt break up the conversation. "You should go. I'll see you tomorrow." Penny shocked Sheldon by rising up on her toes and kissing his lips softly. Lost in the moment Sheldon deepened the kiss by putting a hand on her hip and flicking his tongue against her bottom lip. Penny's arms wrapped around his neck as she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to pass.

A door slamming brought them back to the present as Apreel got into the SUV. Sheldon smiled as he kissed Penny's forehead. "Be safe!" Penny whispered. Sheldon nodded before climbing into the passenger seat. Penny smiled and waved as she walked back to the entrance to the base. Howard was standing there with a compassionate look on his face. Penny took a deep breath before turning back to watch the SUV pull out.

"You think she'll tell him about Zack?" Penny asked Howard, not pulling her eyes from the vehicle that was now a mere speck in her vision.

"Not until they get back. She needs him focused. No saying what she'll do when they return though." Howard shrugged, "let's go. It's almost dinner time and you and Bernie can catch up."

Penny smiled at the prospect of hanging out with her friends again. She didn't realize how much she'd missed in the past 3 weeks.

Dinner with her friends was awkward. Penny didn't realize that 2 week before Bernadette had relocated with Howard to the married dorms. How could she not notice? Amy and Bernadette had grown much closer, especially since Howard and Bernadette were invited by Apreel to test for admittance into the agency. Leonard had been nursing a serious stomach bug for the past few days and hadn't left his dorm. Raj had been doing so wonderfully with Sheldon he was given his own tasks. And Sheldon, he was torn up over missing Penny. _I'm such a selfish asshole._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Friends?**

Penny couldn't sleep that night. She was too worried about Sheldon. Was he okay? Was he safe? Did Apreel tell him about Zack? She wouldn't blame her if she did. Howard was right, Penny had been behaving very selfishly and kissing Zack was out of line. She wasn't in high school anymore. You just don't kiss another woman's man.

Penny finally got out of bed at 6:00 am to get ready for the day. The team was due back by 8:00 am and Penny wanted to be there to greet Sheldon and come clean about Zack. If they were starting fresh it needed to be honest as well. She threw her uniform on and tied her boots up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH."

The scream stopped Penny in her tracks. She recognized it as Leonard. _Oh god!_ Penny took off into a sprint down the hall towards the men's section of the dorms. The sight before her stopped her. Apreel was pushing Leonard down the hall with his one arm jacked high on his back. His face was bloodied and his lips were swelling. She could see tears streaking down his face as Sheldon stood by. His lips were as thin as razor blades as he sneered at his former roommate. A bloodied spot on the wall caught her eye, Apreel had slammed Leonard's face into the wall.

Apreel looked positively lethal in that moment. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her pupils were so big it was almost impossible to see the blue color. It didn't matter though, Leonard was her friend and former lover, she had to help him. Penny was about to intervene when a hand stopped her. Zack.

"What happened?" Penny watched Apreel and Sheldon lead a weeping and bleeding Leonard down the hall to the elevator, disappearing inside.

"It was Leonard. He was paid millions to release the virus. You and him were supposed to be taken away by the person who paid him so you'd be safe." Penny's lips started to tremble as Zack spoke.

"This has to be a mistake. Leonard would never hurt people like that. He's a good man." Penny's arms and legs started shaking as tears fell.

"He didn't know what the virus did Penny. Only that it made people very sick. From the intel we found, he was pretty much sold as soon as he heard the pay." Zack shook his head. "Worthless jackass."

Penny only nodded as Zack grabbed her arm and helped her down the hall towards the elevator. She leaned strongly on him for support as they rode down to the basement. She'd never been to this floor before since it was restricted. The hall they exited into was dark and long. Halfway down the hall Sheldon and the 4 other agents stood leaning against the wall as Leonard's screams filled her ears. It broke her heart to hear him in pain. He was an idiot, sure, but not a monster.

Zack cleared his throat loudly to draw Sheldon's attention. Sheldon rushed over at the sight of Penny leaning on Zack, shaking uncontrollably. Sheldon offered Zack and appreciative smile as Zack joined the other agents. Sheldon wrapped her in his arms, resting his cheek on her head. Penny broke down, her sobs loud and uncontrolled. Their friend caused this. Millions of people were dead now because of Leonard. Sheldon pulled Penny closer, turning her head so one ear was against his body, his hand covering her other ear as Leonard's screams became high pitched. He was pleading for his life now. Penny held onto Sheldon with everything she had. Her legs felt weak, but he supported her. Sheldon kissed the top of her head as he started whispering soft kitty.

Penny giggled softly between sobs, "soft kitty is only for when you're sick."

"Betrayed and sad is a kind of sick." Sheldon joked back, kissing her head again.

*Bang*

A gunshot echoed through the hall. "NOOOOOOOO" Penny screamed out. Sheldon struggled to maintain his composure; he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt. Leonard was his best friend. His roommate. For a long time the only person he had. Leonard brought him and Penny together. He felt like he owed him so much, despite this deceit.

Sheldon heard the door to the interrogation room open, he didn't need to turn around to know Apreel had walked out. He admired her strength in that moment. To have the courage to listen to a person's screams, begging and pleading for their life as she tortured them for information. To have the courage to shoot someone between the eyes as they cried. He heard her voice, much more soft than it normally was after such an event. _Is she being quiet for Penny?_ Apreel ordered the other agents to dispose of Leonard's body as well as Leslie Winkle's which was still in the back of their SUV.

The clicking of her slightly heeled boots echoed as she walked towards Sheldon and Penny. Penny buried her sobbing face into Sheldon. Apreel didn't stop, instead mumbling "Take the day off" as she passed them by. Sheldon nodded his appreciation.

The friends of 4A spent the day together in Bernadette and Howard's apartment as they were all given the day off, Apreel's orders. Since Bernadette and Howard were in married housing their room was much more spacious including their own private full bathroom, a bedroom and a living room. Penny clung to Sheldon fiercely as they sat on the couch. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned her head on his chest, her knees tucked up to her chest. It was difficult to digest all the information. Someone they loved and trusted was behind it all along. Their extended families, their other friends, co-workers and acquaintances were dead because of him.

"What happens now?" Penny finally spoke after hours of crying.

"We search for the person who paid Leonard and work on finding a cure." Sheldon's chest vibrated slightly as he spoke, Penny found it comforting. She could only nod.

By evening the group was disbanding. Amy returned back to her dorm to spend time with her new girlfriend, Sara from intel. Raj left to watch a movie in the theater room with a girl he had a crush on, Lorna from recon. Sheldon offered to escort Penny back to her dorm. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Fresh Start**

Sheldon and Penny got comfortable on her bed, once again snuggling closely. Penny took several calming breaths looking to gain courage to confess to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I need to tell you something." Sheldon pulled away slightly, angling his head so he could look at Penny's face. "I kissed Zack. It was a friendly kiss. I swear it meant nothing. I was really upset and he said something really nice and it was like a 'thanks for being my friend' type of thing, but I swear on everything that it meant no…"

Penny's long winded apology was cut short by Sheldon's lips on hers. His hand gently caressing her cheek as he nibbled on her bottom lip. Penny's hand drifted to the back of his neck, holding him closer as her tongue grazed his bottom lip. Their tongues fought for control as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Sheldon's hand lightly squeezing her breast outside her clothes. Her hand pulling at his short hair. A groan from Sheldon pulled Penny's lips from him. He looked at her concerned, his eyes half closed. "What is it?"

Penny licked her lips pulling away from him slightly. "So we're okay?"

Sheldon laughed, a full loud belly laugh, pulling Penny back down to lay on him. "Honestly, Penny, you have to ask? Of course we're okay."

Penny sighed relief as she snuggled closer to Sheldon. "Good. I was worried I ruined everything before it even started."

Sheldon gently stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "No. For the record, I already knew about the kiss." Penny pulled her head back looking at him confused. "Apreel told me."

Penny nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, I figured as much. She was pretty pissed at me. I don't blame her." Sheldon turned to lean on his side, propping his head up on his elbow. "She was pissed. That is for sure, but it actually helped the mission. She was ruthless."

Penny sat up, crossing her legs, looking down at him, taking his right hand in hers, tracing his palm. "Where did you guys even go?"

"We went to Cal Tech. Your work started pointing us to Leslie Winkle, which is how we figured out it was Leonard. Leslie said something when we approached her that sort of made it all click." Sheldon explained matter of factly. Penny's eyebrows raised.

"I heard mention of Leslie after…the hall." Penny took a few breaths trying not to cry. "What happened with her? Was she involved?"

Sheldon let out a breathy laugh. "No. She just pissed Apreel off. Leslie was really combative and kept calling me Dr. Dumbass so Apreel took over the interrogation. Leslie called Apreel an uglier Milla Jovovich and it just went downhill from there. The two argued for a few minutes before Leslie tried to burn Apreel with a laser, she ended up with a snapped neck."

Penny smirked. She would have loved to see Apreel face off with Leslie. Both ladies were ruthless bitches who didn't care who they offended. It had to be a humorous face off before Leslie's death.

"How did Leslie lead you to Leonard?" Penny squeezed Sheldon's hand tight.

"She made a passing comment about a smell from Leonard's office. When we checked it out, sure enough we found the vial in there. Then we received a message from Zack informing us that he found e-mails on Leonard's computer pertaining to the vial." Sheldon rolled back onto his back, staring at the ceiling. It still hurt to think about Leonard.

"Sheldon, what did Apreel do to him?" Penny asked softly. Sheldon looked at her with sad eyes, shaking his head "Don't go there, Penny. Trust me."

"Do you know what she did?" Penny pushed further.

"I do, but I won't tell you. No good can come of it. Not to mention I don't think you'd understand why she did what she did. She's not a monster, I can assure you of that, but she becomes one when a job needs to be done. Just take my word for it, you don't want to know." Sheldon softly smiled at Penny as she nodded. "Now come back here, I believe I'd like to kiss you some more." Penny smiled as she leaned down to resume her hot make out session with Sheldon.

...oooOOOooo...

*knock, knock, knock*

Apreel looked at her door with angry eyes. _Someone had better be dead, dying or holding their own damn head._

"Zack?" She was taken aback by Zack standing there, both hands in his pockets.

"May I come in?" Apreel thought for a moment before opening the door to her quarters. Once he entered she closed the door, leaning her back against it, crossing her arms. She wished she had known he was coming over; she looked rather unprofessional in her black satin robe, hair clipped up and no shoes on.

"What can I do for you, Zack?" Apreel's voice was abrasive, almost making Zack lose his nerve.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it had to be difficult dealing with the whole Leonard situation." Apreel raised an eyebrow at his soft voice. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here you know."

Apreel pushed off the door and walked past Zack, sitting on her tan couch. Her knee length black satin robe rode up slightly. She rested her left elbow on the back of the couch as she tucked her knees up.

"No, I'm fine. I did what needed to be done." Apreel's voice lacked conviction. Zack nodded as he walked over to the couch, sitting down slightly facing her.

"You don't have to be tough for me, Apreel. I think we've moved past that by now." His hand caressed her knee in a comforting manner. Her skin was warm and soft. To Zack's surprise she didn't pull away.

"Zack, I'm fine. I do feel some level of sympathy for Cooper and his band of misfits as Leonard was a close friend of theirs, but I do not regret my actions." Zack noticed Apreel's eyes looked tired, sad and empty. It tugged at his heart.

"I saw his body. You did quite a number on him." Zack's hand stopped moving, resting on her knee. Apreel nodded.

"Yeah, but it's been worse you know that. At least I didn't have to tear off his nails. Burns pretty much did him in. He gave information up pretty fast. You got my report correct?" Apreel's eyes focused on Zack's hand.

"Yes, I have the team looking into Mrs. Latham now. Who would have thought an old woman could be behind all this?" Zack's hand shifted slightly up Apreel's leg.

"You can never tell, Zack. That's what makes people deadly." Apreel dropped her left hand that was propping her head up to Zack's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Zack looked at her innocently. "What?"

Her lips pursed as she indicated his hand with her eyes.

He smirked. "Caught that huh?" Apreel nodded. Zack turned, shifting closer to her, moving his hand from her thigh to her cheek, caressing it lightly, holding his breath. Apreel's eyes closed as she pushed her cheek into his hand. "Apreel, I need you to know that Penny means nothing to me. She's a friend, that's it. You know my heart belongs to you. It always has and it always will."

Apreel's fingers pressed lightly against Zack's lips, silencing him. Her blue eyes looking deep into his brown eyes, she licked her lips nervously. Zack's heart was racing. He so badly wanted to kiss her, but things were still off between them. He couldn't risk pushing her. "Zack, shut up." She smirked before moving to straddle Zack's lap. Her hands going to her tie on her robe, undoing the knot and shrugging her robe off. Zack's breath caught in his throat to see Apreel was wearing only black lacey boy cut shorts. Her hands gently caressed his face and neck as she nibbled her bottom lip; his hands gripped her hips tightly as he pulled her down further to him so she was pressed up against him.

Apreel brought her lips to his neck, kissing and nibbling his adam's apple, sliding her tongue to the side of his neck, dragging it up to his ear. His grip was tightening on her hips as his breaths became heavy. Her tongue flicked his earlobe between taking it between her teeth, gently tugging. "I want you" her voice was husky. Zack wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, standing up as she wrapped her legs around his midsection. Their lips finally met as he walked them to her bed, gently lying down. Her hands tugged in his hair as their kisses grew deeper and more passionate.

The hall outside her quarters quickly filled with the sounds of gasps, moans and eventually sobs as Apreel finally stopped being tough and let Zack back in.

* * *

**Chapter 11: End is Near**

Sheldon and Penny smirked to one another when they entered the intelligence wing and someone approached Sheldon, "Have you seen Zack or Apreel? I can't find either one of them and we were supposed to present our findings to her this morning." Penny kissed Sheldon's cheek as she headed off to her cubicle to resume her work. Sheldon crossed his arms at the young agent, "I'll notify you once Apreel has become available."

The younger agent scowled at Sheldon, "Well what the hell? She rode our asses hardcore about this damn research and she's not even here?" He rolled his eyes. Sheldon stiffened his shoulders, standing more straight. "Captain Barton lead a successful mission yesterday in which we learned the cause of the virus outbreak. I suggest you show some respect if she wishes to rest a little longer."

"Calm down." Apreel's voice called from behind Sheldon. Sheldon smirked knowing she had to hear everything the younger agent said as her hearing was even better than his. He was convinced she was part Vulcan. Apreel walked over to stand by the two agents as Zack walked past them to his office. "Is there an issue here, Bennett?" Her eyes focused in on the young blonde man as she emphasized the syllables in his last name.

"No, Apreel. I just, we have the report you asked for." He handed the report over and Apreel carefully perused it, her lips pursing and eyebrow raising as she reviewed it. Both agent Bennett and Sheldon knew better than to walk away when she was reviewing something.

Apreel closed the report, dropping her hands as she stared at the young agent. He looked so confident and excited. It made making him nervous even more fun. "It looks as though you did gather the information I asked for. Thank you." Agent Bennett nodded with a smile as he turned to walk back to his desk, "A moment, Bennett." Apreel's voice was an ice cube down his spine. _Shit, she heard._ Bennett turned to face her, her eyes had narrowed. "Good job." Her slight smile was unnerving as he walked away.

"Fucking boys." Apreel rolled her eyes as she started to walk towards Zack's office, signaling to Sheldon to follow her. The two walked quietly, Sheldon winked at Penny as he passed her. Apreel shut the door behind them as the three agents settled down to discuss the findings. Penny kept glancing over to Zack's door, wondering what they were talking about as it had been over 45 minutes. They had to know something by now. Penny's staring was interrupted when Zack's door flew open and the three agents sprinted down the hall towards the exit. Everyone in the intelligence division sat stunned. _What the hell?_

...oooOOOooo...

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Amy paced back and forth, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Amy, calm down." Bernadette smiled softly at Amy. Amy turned to face her, eyes wide.

"Bernadette, this is huge. Not just huge, like _really_ huge. You'll get in for sure now. Probably promoted. Shit, you'll probably replace Apreel!" Amy sat down on the stool, a smile plastered across her face. Bernadette laughed.

"I highly doubt that, Amy. Besides I wouldn't want her job. It's too crazy and she's too good at it." Bernadette reasoned. Amy nodded in agreement.

The two scientists were caught off guard when the door to their lab opened, Apreel, Zack and Sheldon rushing in.

"Is it true?" Apreel's voice was abnormally high pitched.

"Yes. We've run multiple tests and tested a couple monkeys. We even did a few human trials on the prisoners. Same results every time." Bernadette smiled proudly. Sheldon and Zack both looked at Bernadette with shocked expressions. Apreel looked proud, an unusual authentic smile gracing her lips.

"Congratulations, Bernadette this is amazing. We need to start manufacturing at once. How fast can you produce this?" Apreel leaned against the counter.

"Based on our calculations, it should take us about a month to produce enough to start vaccinations. If we send the information to the other labs they can start manufacturing too." Bernadette pushed her glasses up her nose as she began to blush at the admiration she was receiving from everyone in the room.

Apreel smiled as she pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing an extension. "Yes, Engineering? Please send Mr. Wolowitz back to his quarters immediately. He and his wife will be taking the rest of the day off. Thank you." Bernadette looked at Apreel confused. "Bernadette, you just found a cure for one of the most deadly virus's humanity has ever seen. I think you've earned the day off. Go, celebrate with your husband." Bernadette smiled shyly and nodded at Apreel, waving to Amy as she walked out of the room.

"Amy, go ahead and take the day off too. I believe Sara isn't in training." Amy looked at Apreel with a huge smile, giggling like a school girl as she quickly exited the room before Apreel changed her mind.

Sheldon leaned back against the door, unable to wipe the relieved smile off his face. Zack walked over to Apreel and pulled her in for a tight hug. Sheldon smirked when a smile grew on Apreel's face as she hugged Zack back. The end of this hell was near. All they had to do now was find that bitch Mrs. Latham and they had a good idea where to start.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Operation Benefactor**

News of the cure spread like wild fire. Bernadette was a celebrity amongst the agency and Howard could not have been more proud of his wife. As everyone suspected, Bernadette and Howard were sworn into the agency only a few days later. Penny, Amy, Raj and Sheldon all stood by as the two took their oath and celebrated with them with cake later. Raj was all tears, of course. Thank goodness for Lorna who was able to keep him somewhat in check. Apreel and Zack were absent. As were 4 other agents. Their mission was top secret. Only 2 people knew what they were doing and when, Howard and Sheldon. Howard was asked to help them fashion some weapons and Sheldon was going to keep tabs on Mrs. Latham while the team mobilized.

The plan was for the team to be gone for 4 days. It was precise, it was calculated. When day 5 hit and their SUV didn't show up Howard and Sheldon began to worry. They hadn't heard from the team since day 3, but they knew that they had located Mrs. Latham. They were outside her estate getting ready to storm and take her into custody.

"Can you just fix the damn sensor, Howard? God, you worked on the fucking Mars rover when it was, in fact, on Mars!" Sheldon paced back and forth in Howard's lab. Howard diligently typed on his computer, trying to get the electronic sensor to work. They needed to find out where they were.

"Sheldon, it's hard to fix something when it's not in front of me. I'm doing the best I can." Howard snapped back. The two were at odds now. Especially since they could not share the mission details with anyone, even other divisions of the agency.

"What about Apreel's cellphone? Did you try hacking that?" Sheldon was grasping for straws.

"No Sheldon. It never crossed my mind to hack the phone that woman has glued to her damn hip. Why didn't I think of that?" Howard sneered.

Sheldon rolled his eyes "Your sarcasm isn't helping this. Not to mention you're acting like a giant douche."

Howard spun around in his chair facing Sheldon with his jaw dropped. "I'm a douche? Are you kidding me? You're the one who's barking orders while pacing. Seriously, you've worn a damn rut in the tile. Could you maybe, oh I don't know, actually do something versus riding my ass?"

Sheldon stopped and crossed his arms "I might work in intel, but my doctorates are in fact in theoretical physics. My mind is my best weapon and using it is the best chance we have at finding them."

Howard rolled his eyes before turning back around to his computer. "The world has all but ended, Sheldon, your doctorates don't mean dick to anyone."

Sheldon was about to respond back when Howard's lab door opened. Both men turned to see Raj standing there, Leonard's laptop in his hand. "I know where they are."

Raj started pulling things up on Leonard's computer, showing the two men. "Wait, how did you even know that they left?" Howard asked curiously.

Raj sighed "That's not important."

Sheldon grabbed Raj by the collar "The hell it isn't!"

Raj put his hands up to surrender, Sheldon let him go, but did not back away. They needed to know if they had a snitch. "Agent Bennett told me about Mrs. Latham. I figured since both Apreel and Zack were gone, along with her top 4 agents, they were going to get her."

Howard and Sheldon exchanged confused glances. "Wait, why would Bennett tell you that? You don't even know each other." Howard pushed.

Raj rolled his eyes, "Fine, we slept together okay. There you happy?" Raj wasn't sure what pissed him off more, the fact that he was forced to expose something so personal, or the fact that neither Howard nor Sheldon seemed surprised.

"You owe me $20, Sheldon" Howard held his hand out to Sheldon. Sheldon rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and slammed the bill into Howard's hand.

"You're betting about my sex life? Not cool dudes." Raj was shocked his friends would stoop so low.

"Hey, I bet you were bisexual. Sheldon said gay. At least I gave you a shot with women." Howard defended. Raj nodded his head.

"Okay, back to the task at hand. During pillow talk Bennett let it slip that Mrs. Latham was the suspect. I remembered her from the fundraiser. She was the old woman Leonard slept with." Howard and Sheldon both nodded. "Well, I remembered Leonard saying how every time she'd come into town, they'd hook up. He was all too excited to talk about her spoiling him. She was like, the ultimate sugar momma. During one of his many disgusting exploits he mentioned a house she had. It's a cabin that was in her lover's name. She wanted Leonard to go there because it was so private and no one would know they were there. I think she took them there." Raj finished his explanation.

Howard and Sheldon both pondered what Raj had said. It would make sense. If they stormed her house and she wanted to kill them without being found she'd take them somewhere secluded. Maybe that's why his equipment wasn't working. "Hey Raj, did Leonard ever say if she had security there?" Howard asked. Raj smiled and nodded "Full video."

It took Howard only 5 minutes to hack Mrs. Latham's security cameras once they established which cabin was hers. The video feed showed many armed guards walking around her house. Mrs. Latham was resting on her couch drinking tea. Howard switched cameras, a bedroom. Another camera, a bathroom. It took 15 camera switches before Sheldon yelled "Stop!"

There they were. The 6 agents were cuffed up. Zack, Dominic, Benjamin, Dante and Steve were all cuffed with their hands above their heads. They were seated on the ground, but you could see their chests moving as they were obviously still alive. Howard's jaw dropped, Sheldon's eyes closed and Raj squealed at Apreel. She was lying lifelessly on the floor. Her arms were cuffed behind her, but she wasn't moving. Zack appeared to be crying.

"Howard, hack the sound, quick." Sheldon ordered. Howard typed vigorously and soon they had full sound too.

"Apreel, move baby. Come on." Zack's voice was hoarse and riddled with pain.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Headset Perception**

Sheldon, Raj and Howard all felt helpless. Their team was trapped and they had strict orders to not tell anyone what they were doing. They were unsure if they had a mole so it was imperative no one find out.

Sheldon resumed pacing, his mind hard at work. Raj nervously chewed his finger nails while he went through Leonard's laptop. Howard's eyes stayed glued to the monitor, watching for any changes. Every so often one of Mrs. Latham's guards would come down and beat one of the guys, then turn and go back to kicking Apreel. She never moved. She never made a sound.

"I got it!" Howard abruptly yelled. "Apreel's headset." Sheldon and Raj both looked at Howard with dumb expressions.

"It has video, sound and infrared, but it records. Her feed should have recorded back to here, we can watch the video for clues on what we can do to help them." Howard rose from his laptop and ran over to the computer on the other side of the room. Minutes later they were watching video from Apreel's headset. It showed the team rushing into her house, the fighting was brutal and they killed 25 guards before they were subdued by electric shock. That's why their sensor's didn't work. The electric shock messed them up. Thankfully though, all the new equipment that Howard had invented for the team was not affected by the shock.

They didn't gather much information on the relocation as the team as shoved into a dark van. The video was static and distorted as the guards moved the team to the basement of her cabin. They watched as the guards cuffed the guys up and saw the horrified looks on their faces as Apreel's screams played. They couldn't see what the guards were doing as they were standing behind Apreel, but her screams were blood curdling. At one point Howard killed the sound because they couldn't take it. As tough as she was, her screams proved she was human. After 10 minutes, they saw the camera focus on the ground as Apreel fell over. A small river of blood flowing from her body. The camera view only shifted when she was kicked by the guards.

The trio sat and pondered what to do. The electric shock they were subdued with most likely killed their equipment and even if it didn't, Howard needed to fix it manually. They were so deep in thought they didn't notice when Apreel's headset camera started to move.

...oooOOOooo...

Apreel's eyes fluttered open. Her back was killing her. Those assholes, she'd get them back for whipping her and cutting her. It was so on. Her eyes moved to the guys who were all passed out across from her. She could tell by the dim light it was evening now. Who knows how long she'd been out. Apreel slowly started to move, trying to sit up. Her back was killing her though. Each move tugged at the scabs that were forming, sending piercing pain up her back. She knew she needed to get on her back to get her hands in front of her. _Oh fuck, this is going to hurt._

Apreel took the collar of her leather jacket in her mouth as she turned over on her back. The pain made her see stars and almost black out. She paused a second to breathe. She had to be quiet. She couldn't alert anyone that she was awake again. A few deep calming breaths, before she bit down even harder on her jacket, putting more pressure on her back as she pulled her arms towards the bottom of her back. She shifted her legs up into the air, straight up so her arms could slip past her butt. She slowly lowered her knees towards her chest as her arms started to raise up over her legs. Her arms were free. Now to get the damn cuffs off.

Apreel looked at her cuffs, they were fairly loose. _Whoever put these on is a fucking idiot._ She brought her legs back up and put one foot on the chain in between the two cuffs encircling her wrists. She bit hard on her jacket again and she pushed. Her hands slipped through, but not without scraping nearly all the skin off her the sides of her hands. She stayed motionless for a moment before catching her breath. _Okay, I'm free. In a great deal of pain and no clue how I'm going to save us, but I'm free._

Apreel took her headset off and stared at the camera. "Howard?!" She whispered softly.

...oooOOOooo...

"Holy shit!" Raj yelled pointing at the monitor. Apreel was talking into the camera. Howard turned the sound back on.

"Howard? Are you there?" Apreel whispered. Her face looked terrible, she had obviously been crying as down her dirty face was 2 clean streaks. Her lip was busted and her head showed a gash. "If you're there give me a sign."

Howard quickly turned the headset off and on. "What are you doing?" Sheldon yelled.

"The camera unfocuses and refocuses when you turn it on and off. She's staring at it, she should see it moving." Howard responded.

Apreel gave a small smirk, she clearly caught the sign. "We're so fucked, Howard. Almost none of our equipment works. I need you to engage the package in exactly 60 seconds. Don't hesitate, I'm ordering you to do this."

Howard's jaw trembled as he looked at his hands.

"What's the package?" Raj asked.

"Her cellphone has a built in explosive. It's designed for when they are out of the building, not in it." Howard said. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed the detonator.

The guys turned their focus back to the monitor to see Apreel limping up the stairs as she left her headset on the floor. She was basically dragging her body, unable to stand straight.

"5…4…3…2…1" Howard counted down, his eyes closing tight as a tear escaped and his hand pushed the button.

The guys saw the explosion and through Apreel's headset saw her body fly back from the top of the stairs and then nothing. Sheldon, Raj and Howard stared at the static on the monitor, frozen.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Light In The Dark**

Sheldon, Raj and Howard didn't move for hours. Their eyes glued to the monitor in hopes that something would appear. Anything.

The cameras in Mrs. Latham's house weren't much better. Only 2 of the cameras were still working and all they showed was dust and rubble. The bomb did its job. It almost leveled her house, no doubt killing the occupants.

"What do we do?" Raj finally spoke.

Sheldon shook his head "I don't know. No one knows about the mission. I have no idea what we say."

Howard was silent. He had been. Apreel was used to dispatching people. It was her job and she was good at it. Howard was not. The guilt he had was indescribable. It wasn't for Mrs. Latham or her guards. It was the 6 agents they worked with. Apreel. Howard wiped his eyes at the thought of Apreel. She constantly sacrificed and even when facing death, she handled it like a pro.

When Sheldon's watch signaled it was midnight he made an executive decision. "Come on guys, let's go to bed. We'll meet back up at 0700 and discuss where we go from here." Raj and Howard nodded and the 3 men finally got up from their seats and left Howard's lab.

Sheldon held Penny tight as he slept. He gently slid into bed and wrapped her in his arms, taking solace in the fact that his love was safe and in his arms.

Bernadette woke when Howard arrived home. She didn't yell. She didn't question. She held her husband tight as he sobbed himself to sleep.

Raj climbed over Lorna to get into his bed. He snuggled close to her, his body flush up against her backside. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled as agent Bennett snuggled up against him.

A red light flickered in Howard's lab. It was quick and over almost as soon as it started, but it was there. Above the light read "SUV A", below the light read "Active."

...oooOOOooo...

Sheldon, Raj and Howard all met in Howard's lab at 0700 exactly. Sheldon and Raj tried to not to make a big deal out of Howard. His eyes were puffy and red. He clearly had not slept much and it broke his friend's hearts.

"Howard, it was an order." Sheldon softly said, patting Howard on the shoulder. Howard only nodded before the tears started again. Sheldon reached over to grab some tissues, handing them to Howard. Howard smiled softly as he accepted them.

"It was brave dude. Really brave." Raj wrapped his arm around Howard's shoulders.

They couldn't relate to his guilt. Neither one of them pushed that button. Neither one of them were forced to end the lives of 6 agents. They were going to be supportive though. They were going to remind Howard at every step that he was just as brave as the 6 agents in that house. That he was just as brave as Apreel.

"What the frak?!" Howard abruptly stood walking over to the black box to his right. It was the garage panel. Lights indicated which doors were closed and which doors were opened. "Oh my god. Bay 1 garage door is open. That's SUV A."

Raj and Sheldon's eyes widened as the engineer raced out of his lab, Sheldon and Raj on his heels. They skipped the elevator, opting for the stairs as they hauled ass to the garage bays. Howard stopped just before he reached the door. His hands were shaking. His heart was racing. _Dear God, please let the vehicle be here._

With shaky hands Howard turned the knob and let out the loudest sob. SUV A was back in Bay 1.

"Hi guys. Sorry we forgot to close the door." Dominic spoke softly, taken slightly back by Howard's emotional response to their presence.

"Where is the rest of the group?" Sheldon asked tensely.

Dominic's eyebrow raised "I'm sorry?"

Howard was overcome with rage, he grabbed the 6'0" bulky Italian man by the shirt and slammed into the wall. "Where is Apreel?!" Raj and Sheldon both stepped back.

Dominic raised his hands defensively. Howard might have been small, but the man looked downright pyscho. "Med ward."

Howard turned to Sheldon who nodded; Howard released the man, following Sheldon and Raj towards the med ward. It took some quick talking and threats of distributing inappropriate photos and videos to get the nurses to let the trio of men in. Howard was quickly earning the reputation for being bat crap crazy.

Inside room 1 Zack was resting in a chair. His body was slumped over, resting on his arms that were resting on the hospital bed. On the hospital bed was a very badly injured Apreel. She was propped on her side as the injuries to her back were extensive. She had a bandage around her head and around her hands and forearms, but she had a pulse and she was breathing.

Zack and the other agents were surprisingly okay despite the explosion. They had been chained up to a large pipe that blocked most of the falling debris. Mrs. Latham and her minions all died in the explosion. Much to Apreel's dismay, their deaths were quick.

Howard let out a deep breath, his heart finally returning to a normal pace as they turned to give the agents privacy.

"Howard?" Apreel's voice was soft and hoarse, but Howard heard it. He turned to face Apreel. Her one eye was partially open, the other eye swollen shut. Her left hand was slightly reaching up. Howard looked at Sheldon who nodded and pushed him forward. Howard shuffled over to her side of the bed and took the tips of Apreel's fingers in his hand. He offered a small smile. "Hi."

Apreel smiled softly and a tear ran down her face, "Thank you."

* * *

**Chapter 15: Rebirth**

[6 months later]

It took 6 months for humanity to start to bounce back. While the vaccine did cure the disease, it couldn't save everyone. Some people had suffered such extensive injuries that the humane thing to do was take them out. Bodies were burned in mass cremations. They couldn't allow the diseased bodies to be buried and rot in the earth. They were cremated in large concrete domes. Their ashes were placed inside concrete blocks and Apreel assured everyone they would be dumped into the ocean to allow coral reefs to build on them. With death comes new life.

It had been almost 8 months since the friends of apartment 4A were in Pasadena. It didn't look the same, but was still home to them. As expected their homes had been ransacked by people just trying to survive the end. Penny cried tears of joy over a simple penny blossom she found on the floor. Sheldon smirked when he saw his comic book collection was almost in pristine order. Howard was giddy with his lightsabers that hung above his bed in his arms. Bernadette found her first microscope still in the box in the bottom of her trashed closet. Raj opted not to return home. To him, it wasn't home anymore.

The group collectively decided that they wanted to start over somewhere new. Together. After many arguments over thai food (god love the owners of Siam Palace who survived the end) the group decided on Colorado. They were done with the city. They were done with the beach. They all wanted peace and quiet and tranquility after the months of hell they endured.

As promised, the group had homes built for them, all of them built on property that was purchased by the agency. One huge lake that the friends shared. Howard and Bernadette had a cabin built large enough for her parents and his mom to move in. They wanted them close. Fighting or no fighting, they needed family close by. Especially since Bernadette was now pregnant with their first baby.

Penny and Sheldon had 2 guest homes built behind their cabin. Mr. & Mrs. Queen moved into one and Mrs. Cooper & Meemaw moved into the other. Their siblings opted to get places on their own a few miles away, but still close enough that dinners were a routine thing.

Amy didn't return with the group. She decided to stay at the base with Sara and head up their neurobiology division. She was given a promotion and now resided in the officer's wing. She promised to visit often.

Raj moved Lorna and agent Bennett in. Sure it was unconventional, but he one said he looked death in the face and came out, he was going to be who he was. His parents disowned him as did his siblings, but slowly they were coming around.

Apreel and Zack moved into a cabin at the lake as well. Their cabin was big and allowed for lots of space. Apreel went into retirement after the explosion because her recovery was time consuming and difficult. Though she promised if shit hit the fan again they could call on her. Zack was more than content to wait on her hand and foot and put up with her mega snarky attitude when she was in pain.

Though they all knew the world would never be as it was in their lifetime, they were glad to still be a part of it.


End file.
